potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannah Maria Clemente I (Hannah Bluefeather)
Hannah Maria Clemente I, or "Hannah Bluefeather" is the eldest daughter of Phillipe V Clemente (Pearson Wright) and Grace Goldtimbers (Duchess of Anemois) and former monarch of the Kingdom of Austria. She is currently living in self-inducted exile in Britain. Biography Hannah Bluefeather was born in 1714 to Phillipe V Clemente (Pearson Wright) and Grace Goldtimbers. She was one of the very few female members of The Ranger Order, and Caribbean Rangers guild on POTCO. She was betrothed to Lunius Sargento (Luuluu) at the wish of her father, Pearson who believed that there was no man better suited to take her hand in marriage than he. Unfortunately, Lunius Sargento mysteriously disappeared shortly after The War of the Triumvirate which led to the collapse of the entire order, and disbandment of the guild. After this, Hannah decided to choose her own husband, a Hessian prince named "Matthew Darkskull" whom had previously served Lord Benjamin Macmorgan in the East India Company. Pearson refused to offer his blessing and convinced the Pope not to sanction this marriage as he believed it ill-advised and not of pure intent. Shortly after their marriage, Hannah divorced Darkskull, once again without Papal approval. After this, Hannah sought repentance and returned to her father and mother asking for forgiveness, which she was granted. Pearson later granted Hannah control over a vast land he had conquered which was called "Austria". Hannah ruled this province faithfully and well up until 1736 when she was once again tempted by another marriage, this time to a British commander named Ryan Blademonk. Blademonk had in actuality been tasked to seduce the easily infatuated young lady into accepting his offer in marriage so that he would be able to assume control of Austria, and bring it into the British fold. Hannah knew that her father would be outraged, but decided to get married anyway. Only this time, she did not bother informing him of the marriage at all. Of course, news of the marriage spread rather quickly despite this prompting Pearson to demand that Hannah divorce Blademonk immediately. Hannah refused, and due to Blademonk's false display of affection and seemingly genuine advise, Hannah declared Austria an independent kingdom, free from all ties to Spain. Around this same time, similar events had occurred in France and Sweden as well. Collectively, these assortments of shocking events eventually led to the onset of The Paradoxian War in which Hannah bent the knee, and re-affirmed her loyalty to her father, and France and Sweden were both forcibly conquered. Hannah remained loyal through the duration of both The Paradoxian and Post Paradoxian wars. However, in late 1746 she was once again declared Austria an independent kingdom and aligned herself with The British Empire as to deter her father from attacking. This time however, Pearson had simply had enough. A full-scale invasion of Austria was amassed in which case The British Empire was powerless to aid Hannah as they were busy pre-occupied dealing with another Spanish invasion in Ireland which had been initiated only a month prior. Austria was completely conquered within a few months, but honoring his daughters wishes despite her treachery, Pearson allowed Hannah to flee to Britain and live out her days in London with her political allies. Hannah and her father have since made no known contact. She still holds the title of Princess of Spain despite her treachery, but has lost all rights in Austria. General Information * Last Known Guild - British Co. Elites * Main Player - Hannah Bluefeather * Level - 50 Closest Companions * Unknown Category:People Category:The Government of Austria Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire Category:Spain